1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to paper dispensers and, more specifically, to a sanitary paper dispenser having tensioned pivotal cavity shields which serve the dual purpose of providing tensioning means for the paper roll support arms and closure means for the cavity which exists in mechanisms having pivotal paper roll support arms. As a paper roll is inserted into a pivotal arm dispenser, the paper roll causes the support arms to pivot into a cavity within the dispensers housing until the arms which are under tensioning means, return to the extended position upon encountering the hollow area of the roll. The present invention prevents the introduction of particle matter by having pivotal partitions which in an at rest position provide solid cantilevered support walls for said paper roll support arms until such time as it is necessary to insert or replace the paper roll. The pivotal cavity shield not only adds to the aesthetic quality of the paper dispenser but will also prevent the introduction of particle matter into said cavity therein providing a sanitary paper roll dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other paper roll dispensers designed for rolled paper. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,987,154 issued to Noffsinger on Jan. 8, 1935.
Another patent was issued to Grasso et al. on Sep. 29, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,624. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,447 was issued to Brechko on Feb. 24, 1998. Still yet another was issued on Aug. 5, 1997 to Ritchey as U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,403 and another patent was issued to Johnson et al. on Jul. 16, 1974 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,889.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,987,154
Inventor: George E. Noffsinger
Issued: Jan. 8, 1935
This United States Patent discloses devices for a supporting toilet paper roll. Said devices are comprised of resilient non-metallic holders comprising a pair of resilient soft rubber supporting arms provided with confronting trunnions adapted to carry the paper roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,624
Inventor: Kamala J. Grasso et al.
Issued: Sep. 29, 1998
Apparatus for dispensing toilet tissue alternately from two rolls includes a housing and roll support spindles for supporting the rolls in coaxial spaced relationship relative to the housing. A sliding cover is slidably positioned on the housing. The roll support spindles are mounted on a pivoted support frame and a pivoted plate depends from the support frame and is located in the space between adjacent roll ends. The cover includes detents which cooperate with the pivoted plate to allow sliding of the cover on the housing to expose a different roll of toilet paper only when one of the rolls is substantially depleted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,447
Inventor: Michael Richard Brechko
Issued: Feb. 24, 1998
A web guiding device for directing sheet material from a supply roll into a processing machine along a predetermined track in a manner that corrects for tracking errors caused by side edge-to-edge variations in the force needed to draw the sheet material from the supply roll. The web guiding device includes a support frame that retains the supply roll in a manner that enables the supply roll to freely rotate about its mid-axis as the sheet material is drawn from the supply roll. The support structure is pivotally mounted to a bracket structure that couples the support structure to the processing machine. At least one guide element is provided on the bracket structure for orienting the sheet material onto the predetermined track prior to the sheet material being received by the processing machine. The support frame and the supply roll are canted when a side edge-to-side edge variation is experienced in the force needed to draw the sheet material from the supply roll. The canting of the supply structure at least partially compensates for the side edge-to-side edge force variations experienced, thereby helping to maintain the sheet material on the predetermined track.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,403
Inventor: Eugene B. Ritchey
Issued: Aug. 5, 1997
In a first embodiment, the toilet paper holder and dispenser includes a rod receiving section adapted to receive the dispenser rod of a common toilet paper dispenser. A peg attaches to the rod receiving section and protrudes away therefrom. A stabilizer is also attached to the rod receiving section to prevent the toilet paper holder from undesirably rotating and shifting when toilet paper is dispensed from the roll which is mounted over the peg. In a second embodiment, the peg may be adjustably positioned at a desired vertical angle. In a third embodiment, the toilet paper holder includes a recessed mounting bracket which is directly mountable to the recess formed in the wall previously had mounted to it the common toilet paper dispenser. For any one of the embodiments, the distal end of the peg may include either a tip portion which is angled or bent away from the longitudinal axis of the peg or may include a retainer or cap to assist in retaining a roll of toilet paper mounted over the peg.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,889
Inventor: Leland R. Johnson et al.
Issued: Jul. 16, 1974
A spring loaded easy-on easy-off toilet paper holder consisting of a base having a pair of arms extending at right angles from the base and longitudinally spaced apart, one of the arms being hinged to the base by a spring loaded hinge normally urging the arm into the normal position with a toilet paper holding spool projecting perpendicular from the end of the hinged arm in the direction of the other arm, the other of the arms being fixedly mounted on the base and aligned with the first arm and adapted to receive and retain the free end of the toilet paper holding rod projecting from the hinged arm such that a roll of toilet paper may be easily placed onto and removed from the toilet paper holder.
While these paper roll dispensers may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.